Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 3
by Dragonwarriorgirl
Summary: Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 3 Apocalypse of the Deadly The Lara  Apocalypse war on for way the people. Lara is back action and friends learn dangerous way!


Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 3 Apocalypse of the Deadly

Darkness times is hope need understand heart find way we life the true light hero you are! Darkness stands up and light follow stop evil around us, faith make us punch heart next level. Yes continue warrior hero...

Lara Knows the Portal with around Chapter 1

People said Lara back the portal get him back, but later is destroy everything crash down is ready battle the live. Lara walking back sees black clothes men stop her.

Lara Face them Black Clothes

Lara say yes help black clothes? You miss come us now, hang not let go her. Legend attack laser claw fear them. Hey! No one doesn t tough Lara mean it. Hey watch out hurt us? Don't hurt but force my friend not want to. Jean said Lara Croft need talk now leave Legend alone here. Lara! NOOO!

Armor Governor Crime State

The Governor said Lara you not stop them come out, why said is me, don't summon, just judge people done now. Shut up! You pay the prize Lara Croft jail for life. Ha-ha! NOOO! Stoop! We going stop darkness master again have chance go Lara out need her so badly. Lara's Shadow why people fight together and fight enemy come way. So what! Err... You people is hero fail, but we fail just never give up! Please Governor. Fine go Lara Croft free for now, but fail is quest and need help cell out! Thank you! Amanda said find place weapon madness store. Let go again!

Darkness Master Wait times Begin Darkness

Darkness Master Say do plan the monsters fear people around world and stop hero end the ride. MUHAHAHA!

Weapon Madness Store and something happen is Legend

Lara said we the place weapon madness store and what happen is Legend? Sandra said don't know Lara Croft. Sandra Legend flood down dream face Angel know true. Jannie flood next just weary is down and Bianca, Queen, Chloe Legend, Jade Shauni. Lara's Shadow said Jannie what happen!

Angel Castle Dream

Jannie said wake up Legend please pal. Hmm what happen is pal? Welcome Hero need lesson power next high never down no way. Yes hard, just save earth and people bad think you, just protection your friends is faith through the key. Queen said so punch the power and protection, but who? I knew your asking is new armor punching you is. Legend your first armor name Legend-xxx looks lion you are. Yes everyone armor some your friends Lara and Lara's Shadow, Amanda have power mix Eternal Knight three monsters very strong! Legend learns ready come way. Yes Jannie next WolvesBlade-RT or two legs and four legs your choose way. animals share it. Queen is next the Bladez Knight. Bianca is Tiger-Dragon. Chloe twice the power is Knight-Legend. Wow so amazing great armor in thanks Angel help again. Yes knew quickly, just Angel come back life. You want back strong soul. Yes Jannie everyone chance is death too. Yes new friends ready meet them again... Wait!

Angel is message sent:

The people Lily Legend In strong warrior open door secret unknown place and Amy Ranger storm her body kill battle heart. Cristina Tasmanian Tiger girl hands have boomerangs very good use her hand with control boomerangs and whatever warrior past come back fast girl like smart pant times. Thanks meet again on future warrior never give up hero inside you believe!

Back on Earth is again...

Sandra woke up quick said Lara Croft ow is dark here! Lara said on sleep the world dark red so war start need end quick can. What happen is sleep like that! Angel Castle Dream new armor awesome way and you have too! Wow feels funny it. Yeah first times, but master trick way. Jannie is some you Amanda, Lara's Shadow. Jade don't armor own? Hey looks again clove. Hey Lara test new power know talk about it. Lara smile say got it! Chloe said need find someone around place the enemy line... Wait hear something the sky said Hello people the earth is destroy show no mercy no one end history. The Guard human hears that start the war on. Hey don't do that? One men hit Lara the face she flood down, oh Legend she upset said hey why hit her face need talk now! Men governor said you fight are freedom, no. I do right think not hit my friends hurt you back mean it. Men Governor Fear her said that, just start want hit her too, but Lara's Shadow looks like angry eyes. Lara stands up said see around. Amanda say people never understand is war save something. Bianca say no worry fix is up need calm down pal. Yeah Bianca sweet me don't lost you. I am doing love my friend. Queen said stop love days please find someone way enemy line. Chloe said yes know person is pastoring club it. Let go! Lara said need stop madness people go nuts.

Find Hope Pastor show way

Lara said Chloe is placing right? Yes we there go now. Chloe said Pastor know ride need enemy line? Yes do hello Lara and other people start Apocalypse now strong way, just fog death good luck heroes. The people said never are come life but are stand strong you can will the light your heart. Lara said yes true you say, but fight back right true are heart everyone is hero you believe yourself don't fear stop never give up. Yes Lara strong soul. Sandra tear and smile will.

Darkness Master Test Real is Darkness

Yes times are heroes learn strong help you, but challenge not so easy don't care way fall down darkness. MUHAHAHAHA! Yes pain and love death, control, power hate, destruction inside heart, blood murder. No worry master pain way forever.

Fog of the Death Chapter 2

The heroes walk through Fog of the Death sees three girls power like us. Hey Legend! Hey Lily and Amy, Christina misses so much so help quest right? Yes we will. Christina fire kick ass most enemies. Wahoo! Hey have us too. Sandra said go stop cross to far be now. Yes! Wait Hero's time end ride here, face the Freaky-Master his soldiers luck but not help you. MUHAHAHA!

Fog of the Death Part 2

Lara said understand mean Freaky-Master? Sandra said Lara looks up pal? Freaky-Master show up say yes amazing monster cell the Mine death cut death and evil eyes other face you. Yes beat them. Sandra Legend power punch Legend-XXX armor Eternal Knight power two madness way, just Lara feel the power mix two way. Legend-xxx said Lara is power true now. Yes will Legend! Lara armor up Metal-Xp now see power warrior. Lara said yes feel amazing! AGGHHH! Blasts shoot is power enemy jump around hit enemy destroy body is min. Legend-XXX Fire metal last Claw! That attack shock min died cut down. Booya burn dudes ya. Freaky-Master attack Lara's Shadow is dodge attack can... She feel got hurt here. Jannie power up WolvesBlade-RT times attack flame doom laser! That a power laser hit is enemy burn down it nothing. Ha! Got your back see it, just your my heart baby. Lara's Shadow so much said thanks are sweet. Aww is no problem. Lara said yes power armor, but hope do again, Huh Lara we not done. Hey face me now, just battle on Freaky-King master soldiers strong kill enemy times. Sandra says everyone armor great power is time team work.

Lara and Friends VS Freak-King

Amanda said how you doing it? We have my soul kick ass let do it! Queen said go first pay it now. Freaky-King attack soul death! Queen attack nightmare blade! Agghhh! Freaky-King surprise on back, ow that hurt, but surprise her too. Bianca come in protection her hit, just flood down. Christina attack Quickmerangs attack the enemy weary spot crush hit hard, about that freak-king. Lara come shoot down his face. NOOO! I defeated now! Drew said well, we'll hero punch great way, but feel sorry lots enemy come kill or yourself death. MUHAHAHA! Wait please talk people. Yes who you? I pastor come pass woods hunter, tell something about it, okay hope not trick. No, no I am pastor never do trick please hurry my friends.

Woods Hunter Pastor Know the World end

Sandra say Yes the pastor, but bad feeling, just here are now! Draw said think know so much Pastor died my soldiers hand Lady Darkness now control soul kill together. MUHAHAHA!

Lady Darkness Control Hero

Lara say Lady Darkness what doing? Sandra say I don't know! AGGGHHHHH! Sandra feel body dark kill together, see Lara's Shadow hurt Jannie Wolvesblade. Jannie said Lara's Shadow wrong baby? Lara's Shadow say kill you now! Lady Darkness laugh so hard, just fool them. Sandra Legend red eyes say Lara ready your death because never life now, ha-ha! Lara said Legend you okay! You control darkness Lady so play nice game, see happen her. Lady Darkness said Jannie lie Lara's Shadow never love you. I don't true she love me; she my world, stop said that! Bianca attack Tiger-Dragon Death blast! AGGGHHH! Lara's Shadow woke up magic the dark, said Jannie hear you do love soul my life. Booya! Err... Vampire is your turn now. Oh you not! Amanda attack shadow Armor crush boom! Wows! You miss me now! Ha! Sandra power Legend-xxx quick attack metal laser claw! AGGHHH! Noooo! I defeated me! Yes history!

Draw very angry say you pay...

Draw say why you hero end is peace way. Sandra say never understand stop leader. Draw yea whatever soon end heroes make sure of that.

Pastor Death, but left message

Jade said sorry Lara do can. Gavin say leader monster know trick, but need fight leader guardian the defeated them, big boss himself, carefully don't life battle, no worry his destroy the world madness. Lara find message said...

The Message Pastor said dear:

Lara Croft read is something earth died it desert change world no more people on it enemy and hero, so life on hero...

Oh gosh can't believe have it, just strong can. Lara sees here pal last words.

The last Message is:

This new earth fixes it, but defeated darkness master stop is for good! Let go Lara Croft stop him for good, just piece him done are world.

Fog of the Death Part 3

Lara's Shadow say we pass here, really tree feel terrible, because me Draw face now see power hero who are. MUHAHAHA!

Draw Guardian VS Lara and Friends

Draw said think block is now! Draw locks blast! Lara level 2 armor Cyn-control She got back now! The attack is fire web laser! What done? This attack fire web is laser block user come. Draw said smart fighting, but attack comb is hurt now! Legend-XXX said watch your back laser smashing kill! AGGGHH! Draw back hurt so bad, see you next time. Sandra falls down in sleep.

Sandra woke up Temple of the Legend

Sandra not again is feeling fear around, why here? She is walking find the sword of legend need back together enemy down feet s. Yes do again! AAGGGHHH! Sandra wake up earth said Lara now sword of legend back the weapon need never stop us! Let go Flame Town down attack hear soldiers said. Yes we can do believe it!

Draw new monster dirt works

Draw say high level do smik do your spider now! Evil Lara looks is up said remember hero need help them, thanks are free do right.

Flame Town is down Attack-Chapter 3

Lara said There Flame Town is down attack so hard. Sandra said watch out guy! Huh? AAAAAAHH! Sandra Legend trap web spider is fade up. Lara said Sandra where are you! Help us hero please! Lara and other help the people flame up. Legend is mission come back you.

Smik good plan

Smik aww Lara love Legend care her, but Lara never see her again. Ha-ha!

Evil Lara fined Legend her Escape

Evil Lara cut the web quick she can, but got down left quick find Moan Island.

Smik Very Angry now

Smik what happen for Legend find now! Spider soldiers find her body. Draw said your stupid need her body now! Yes sir! Err...

Moan Island

Evil Lara give her juice it, but please woke now please... Sandra start wake up said Evil Lara! Evil Lara there help out, hey what that me! Err... Lara's Shadow crash the party. Legend! What happen are you doing her! Not me, just come on me, please get off because weary spider web. Lara's Shadow say Lara very angry you? I Love Lara because is sweet heart that about it. Evil Lara said come you please a friend. You tough feel good, just please come with spider soldier want your body suck your life Legend. Leader Smik destroy him is spider vanish died out no leader. Oh yes Lara problem stop them need Legend, please help people. Evil Lara died for you Legend need protection for them. Very dangerous is place way, but warded Lara.

Back Flame Town Part 2

Sandra said Lara Croft where are you? Oh gosh big spider! I hate is spider! Ha-ha! Skin-Spider you mind Legend. Evil Lara not is alone it. Have me and Lara's Shadow, better.

Sandra and Friends VS Skin-Spider

Skin-Spider said attack underground stick nightmare! Sandra said burn stick now because destroy it. Evil Lara know you Love Lara is smart it. Lara's Shadow is love care a friendship around join us, yes you save me. Lara's Shadow. Yeah you re welcome! Hope Jannie upset Lara's Shadow you. She don't upset make together. Traapppp! Sandra Legend-XXX 2level LaserLegend strong top high X-laser and Circle destiny crash. Skin-Spider run away, but LaserLegend catch spider way hugs spider destroys in piece. LaserLegend said let go now!

Back Again Flame Town Part 3

Amanda said Lara needs help we trap for us. Sandra Legend laser claw now! Lara you miss sweet loves you. Yes know that so do, fight the together now no one stop you. Evil Lara gets spider big legs. Lara's Shadow she normal fight us evil Spider. Understand! Oh gosh! Jannie come face us now! I'm Face Black King-Spider so power beat me! Jannie come on nasty rat so died. Lara's Shadow said please stand back here! Sorry your not friends can help come you mind WolvesBlade. MUHAHAHA!

WolvesBlade-RT VS Black King-Spider

Why open big mouth, oh well alone face him now. I need you Lara's Shadow my soul. Lara's Shadow she cell so fine way got her some how, hmmm... Yes here piper goes carefully it. Black King-Spider traps Lara's Shadow going piper find metal spider guards. WolvesBlade-RT flames claw slam! Black King-Spider thinks that smart do it. Spider windy! AAAHHHH! Lara's Shadow does quick save her, wait! Metal-Spider stops them for good. Lara's Shadow crash down for Metal Spider so done it going piper, but attack one back her hurt so much, feel the Jannie. Err... Black King-Spider attack WolvesBlade-RT crash down hard so bad feel pain, see weary out your partner is nothing out her. Lara's Shadow said Jannie never give up, not win you! AHHHHHH! Punch him way her so WolvesBlade-RT power is strong next level now! Black King-Spider surprises the words Lara's Shadow said. Jannie change 2nd level armor now... NOOOO! WolvesBlade-RT Change 2nd level is now? WolvesDestroy-SG is power transformers friendship is partner Lara's Shadow. Lara's Shadow weary not give on! Lara's Shadow armor change too ShadowDestiny ready to fight the Black King-Spider come fight us now!

WolvesDestroy-SG, ShadowDestiny VS Black King-Spider Final Battle

WolvesDestroy-SG said come fight us you chicken out! No is wish unstopped, Ha-ha! ShadowDestiny think so, just attack first Wall shadow! WolvesDestroy-SG said let go now partner! AAHHHHH! Oh yeah friend. Black King-Spider attack web trap, what didn't work? Don't well for me. Ow! WolvesDestroy-SG Final Destruction! AGGHHHHHH! ShadowDestiny Yes is final attack blind laser! Black King-Spider destroy is death here. Jannie back normal said thanks Lara's Shadow. Yes about that doesn t fight alone have us and me? Sandra said awesome face monster. Lara said yeah don't fight alone is friends there. Yeah go my head next time friends first. LOL! Hey forgot me Red Flame-Spider fight next Evil Lara and Jade Shauni next, MUHAHAHA!

Evil Lara, Jade Shauni VS Red Flame-Spider

Red Flame-Spider said so defeated other one is hard face me now! Red Flame-Spider attack flame web! Jade attack soul doom! Evil Lara said come on attack fury death! Red Flame-Spider you people dangerous good not partner. Evil Lara said want a partner? Jade said yeah you my partner feel together is one. Oh no why big mouth. Evil Lara and Jade Shauni tough the hand be one now, booya! You so awesome is friend. Jade armor now is: Shauni-Hero great power way, but awesome way! Evil Lara dark glove is armor too. Evil Lara is now: clawBlade is so awesome, just never knew find a partner and amazing glove. No problem stops him for good. Red Flame-Spider said hey just keeps about that oh gosh! Please don't hurt me! ClawBlade please don't run stand around. The attack claw-nightmare! Shauni-Hero destiny soul locked! Oh NOOOOO! He defeated quick team work! Wahoo!

Clean is Battle much Spider around there

Jade wow never feel so good, but know care other amazing power. Lara said yes power know understand friend is danger and watch them not easy ok. Yeah understand Lara Croft. Sandra said we far nothing is next Spider? Sir two Head-Spider waits for me! MUHAHHAHA! Chloe and Gavin next face me!

Chloe Legend, Gavin Pirate VS Sir two Head-Spider

Gavin said don't know fight, but do my best can. Chloe said no worry so much watch your back. MUHAHAHA! See fear your eyes. Sandra no worry him said do is right! Gavin okay understand got my way nasty Spider you are. Err... Sir two Head-Spiders don't care you said so doom! Attack Hammer claw! Next gas is attack. Oh gosh can't eyes. Yes next claw blind! AHHHHH! Knight Legend blind claw! WHAT! Ow that hurt! Gavin come slaw is hammer, but dodges Sir two Head-Spider attack first viper kick. Gavin down so hard, Chloe so piss off said attack magic claw! AGGHHHHH! I can't see no more blind long my eyes. AAAAHHHH! Chloe said Gavin you okay? Gavin feel weary just human understand myself pain hurt so badly. Chloe please don't leave me! Gavin sorry Chloe think not partner forgive me. Yes you're my partner tough hand is partner shine light! Whoop! Gavin stand up said very strong need it thank you Chloe. Chloe yea is problem kick ass times. Gavin new glove is now: Pirate-rape so cool like is. Knight Legend said ready fight on. Sir two head-spider what! Why happen like that! Yes two us together so dangerous. See about that attack fire two ball! Knight Legend start attack hopes cross! Pirate-rape next attack hollow boom! Sir Two Head-Spider feel dies out said defeated me. You fear darkness master great battle, ha-ha! Yes defeated around spider, booya wait next spider...

Stand High hope Chapter 4

Chloe said yes great team pal. Yeah we did it! I believe so amazing, huh? Yes face me Crush Armor-Spider lovely your death! Yes want Lily and Amy see strong real are.

Lily Legend In, Amy Ranger VS Crush Armor-Spider

Lily said is while battle like is. Amy say learn battle skill the armor FourArmorJudge ready now. Lily right on: INLegend-Hero ready too. Crush Armor-Spider thinks knight going scared me, ha no match. Yeah banana head cut half spider legs. AAAHHHH! FourArmorJudge attack judge hammers! His block the attack, my armor lady's attack user block move, true Spider quick flame laser! Good shoot down power armor. Sandra said never give up believe warriors! INLegend-Hero start laser! His block again, his strong us? Amy say yeah strong but no life so point is over... Huh! What mean that! Amy light inside 2nd level Warrior-FourDragon ready face me now spider piece bug. Wow! INLegend-Hero is 2nd level now: WarriorLegendAgent-9 ready party start it. Crush Armor-Spider said so true power the light wow awesome! Huh? Fear us now! No, just good warrior, please help me good spider tired control, but darkness master want died for you done us. I'm sad choose wrong side. Hey is don't late? Yea thanks. Don't hurt so much, because promise long way! Everyone said your fight and some me.

Crush Armor-Spider peace for us

Lily say don't much, hmm... Crush Armor-Spider sorry start fight want be friends? Lara said okay bite us ok? Yea sure never do that no friends, want be peace. We done here? Next Spider faces us? Yes dumb ass is Shadow Jojo-Spider say yes Queen and Christina come on.

Queen Bladez, Christina Tasmanian Tiger VS Shadow Jojo-Spider

Queen said we are doing is spider for good. Christina says end is partner, but Queen Plan fruit cake dumb spider. Hope fears the water spider. Yes DoomZoom on down water heart it. Yes did it! Bladez Knight Times shadow circle! Shadow Jojo-Spider attack doom magic blast! AAHHHH! I hate water, NOOO! So you smart people now piss off! Shadow is cloudy mist. Oh no! Where his it? Claw slam! I jump quick attack every time where I am hurt so soul. AAAHHHHH! Queen said stand your flood Christina strong do together everything possible. Yeah truth you partner, yes! The light strong Christina and Queen be one together fight enemy come way! Bladez Knight change 2nd level: Alpha-Bladez ready hunter shadow Jojo-Spider run your mom, ha-ha! Christina next Madness-Warrior lovely is pop lots Boomerangs is fire down bug boy. I attack Boomerangs madness! Alpha-Bladez final attack blast dies! Shadow Jojo-Spider can't stop them, because team work down die said done for death. Yes is spider history.

Smik come out surprise the Hero's

Christina said never that power, so sweet. Queen said be carefully enemy smart times. Yes said smart remind you people. Smik real name Apocalypse-SpiderDragon MUHAHAHA! Yes know want is Lara, Sandra come on see great hero hear forgot loser high point. Lara said oh shut up in fight now!

Lara Croft, Sandra Legend VS Apocalypse-SpiderDragon Final Battle

Lara so spider fight your death, ready it Metal-Xp and Legend power too LaserLegend. LaserLegend laser claw! Metal-Xp said attack XP BLAST! Apocalypse-SpiderDragon blocked it so God blast! Lara so weary and stand flood said think weary so never happen. Apocalypse-SpiderDragon your soul is mind. LaserLegend is protection Lara. NOOOOO! Legend! Sandra weary down no power no Lara lost you please. Lara never lost, because love you so my partner forever my heart. Sandra said you great fighting, but my heart is your follow whatever happen us happy meet you times, because you maker possible. Yes my friend never forgot you because sweet the light show boss. LaserLegend change 3 levels Legend Liger-Zero is hope protection on Lara. Metal-xp change 2 levels Icy-Warrior fight back Legend together the power no see before. If alone know is believe them self the power one. Apocalypse-SpiderDragon what the! Icy-warrior attack Icy Blast! Legend Liger-Zero come the attack laser claw crash! Apocalypse-SpiderDragon can't start fight here can because quick done him, NOOOOOOO! Can't dies because life on! Crush Armor-Spider said yes unstopped we wrong so dumb it. What is next now! Sandra said thanks Lara best all way. Yeah everytime is Legend. Jannie is Flame Town people death off. Amanda we too late for is them, what next? Please let go Tea Dragons City next battle draw trap us I feel, we friends right? Yea your friend cares heart.

Master Darkness Plan the heroes

Draw sent me master? Yes go ready for the trap for heroes need them destroy think Lara past on future her destiny find lost friend. Want Lara Croft to me destroy off forever. Yes sir. Yes Crush Armor-Spider betrayer us please final off it.

Root Tea Dragons City

Lara's Shadow said you okay Jannie? Yeah bad feel about is. Draw said yes bad feel you people so together flood my trap, what! NOOOOOO! MUHAHAHA! You betrayed Crush Armor-Spider you died! No worry not fear died now.

The heroes is different place Hill Dinosaur is hero find way go back need go help friend Spider.

The Hill Dinosaur Lara's Shadow & Christina Tasmanian Tiger-Chapter 5

Christina wake up first say wow nasty roll off, with Lara's Shadow need woke up it. Hey Lara's Shadow please woke up pal? Please not so yell no ok. Oh Christina! What Happen! I think roll different place need back come for, but don't like you. Think mean me too. Huh? I never mean you, why said. You nothing said nice, don't said nothing. Christina rolls her eyes say whatever it. Lara's Shadow said problem her oh gosh.

Lara's Shadow & Christina Tasmanian Tiger stone of the Dinosaur pass

Christina said we very quit see two dinosaur guard way. Lara's Shadow think flood down stone rock. Christina said think love Jannie so much? I looks no time for is do plan. Oh okay let go. Lara's Shadow going here attack back Dinosaur guard got you back! Lara's Shadow shocks her life. Christina said does something Jannie very angry help out. Christina new boomerangs, now QuickFlamerangs now crash enemy way. AGGHHHH! Right on QuickFlamerangs control shock the enemy good shout. Booya! I am Tasmanian tiger, AGGHHH! Lara's Shadow crash inside attack Dinosaur guard final lots butt kick. Christina said sorry so mean you, because action nice you, but forgive me! Yeah forgive you, because friend for long Lara and friends. Yeah partner power friendship, very strong her around. I weird know very long times, let go next pass see out here. Hope other people need help out too.

Jannie WolvesBlade & Queen Bladez Stone of the Dinosaur part 2

Jannie problem her walking, soul weary, Queen said hat you okay pal? Hey Queen Think can't walk pal. Think stand up your legs, I don't know need help bad. Queen say okay find something help you. Oh okay stand sit wait for you ok. No worry find something got here find Lara's Shadow too. Go now... Queen left her something happen Jannie start attack her hard, QUEEEEN! Oh no! JANNNIEEE! Queen quick can, but Jannie hurt hard, watch back DinoWolf said free meat! LOL! Queen waits attack her enemy said you pay the prize! Christina are comes Quickerangs attack DinoWolf need help partner. What happen is Jannie? Dino nasty attack her bad. Lara's Shadow no Jannie, but wrong Dino half wolf? Because stolen power carefully it. Lara's Shadow heal Jannie said never left me please be strong! Jannie power friendship my heart said I love you Lara's Shadow my soul partner together forever! The three level transformers WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox ready fight now!

WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox VS Dino Wolf

WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox come face again ready now! Dino wolf quick the attack death claw! I user Shadow laser claw strong hit! The crash together, but more strong is Jannie new power no one know about it. Shock down, but attack her again. Lara's Shadow jump action and kick his ass out here! Yes nice shoot Lara's Shadow! Yeah is over dino wolf. Yes back together, but find other can.

Crush Armor-Spider said hope people oh okay need now! Draw said ha-ha! Long dies my hand. NOOOO! Don't believe that, Crush Armor-Spider is attack armor blast! Ow pay for that.

Gavin Pirate & Amy Ranger stone of the Dinosaur part 3

Amy start walking looks around said where I am feel watch me. Gavin start wake up feel two legs can't move say help me please! Amy said Gavin is you! Yes me please hurry hurt so bad don't feel my legs. Amy gets him, but one monster attacks her, AAAGGGHHHH! Amy quick can flood down, got cut blood bit. I feel terrible now. Monster attack again! Amt done for now, Lara's Shadow block attack. Amy looks up said you pal, just that moment flood down feel terrible herself. Monster change dino-king hehehee... WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox attack tank shoot! Dino-King got boom up bad history. Queen said everyone ok? I so-so cut bit hurt so much. Please check out Gavin ok. We are doing now. Lily said hiya everyone! Huh! Evil Lara said hi, Jade here too. Chloe said what happen Gavin is! Gavin don't feel my legs so bad. Lara's Shadow say heal Amy please! Yea friend go head. Jannie said need do him punch the legs and heal him health better, so doing fix up. Lily thanks Lara's Shadow, need Lara, Sandra, Amanda and Bianca back find happen Crush Armor-Spider too. Think face Draw alone need us help him. Yeah help him, because see understand own enemy know true us.

Amanda Evart & Lara Croft Stone of the Dinosaur part 4

Lara start looks around, but surprise attack is Amanda! Oh sorry Lara Croft mean scared you pal. Lara said happen Sandra Legend yet? No. Amanda misses my partner Bianca Vampire. We find them. Christina said hey miss us Lara and Amanda? Yes Lara's Shadow and other friends go see ya. Yes need Sandra, Bianca.

Sandra Legend & Bianca Vampire Stone of the Dinosaur part 5

Sandra start woke up said what happen is Lara! Hey you okay! Bianca! Yeah is me, what doing now Legend! Watch out Bianca, huh? MUHAHAHA! What so funny! Ready you die! Ricky master Dino pals now T-Rex Flame attack now! AAGGHHH! Bianca said three big T-Rex Flame is plan now! I think about it. T-Rex Flame faces attack flame done! Yes! AAGGGHHHH! Lara Croft! Lara's Shadow crash inside kick the face! T-Rex catches hard, but stands quick ready attack. WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox attack blast fly boom! What! T-Rex is Flame one die but two more going. Watch out Jannie! Sandra next Legend Liger-Zero attack legend laser claws! T-Rex is Flame down hard. Wait T-Rex is me maker on Rex-Killer, Ha-ha! Oh gosh!

Lara and Friend VS Rex-Killer

Christina said that dinosaur! Lara said start not joke find way stop monster. Sandra said see quick beast? Go head Legend quick it. Sure Partner. Sandra attack quick claw, but Rex-Killer so quick catches Sandra like butter. Lara said now legend trouble good idea. Queen Bladez jump inside x blades attack! AAGGGHHH! Yes kick him face quick, Sandra start legend liger-zero attack legend laser claw! Rex-Killer very angry got fury flame on legend now more problem! Legend Liger-Zero down and Rex-Killer on foot crash hard, AAAHHHHH! MUHAHAHAHAA! I feel the pain to other your light you lost it forever. Lara very upset, but calm down think weary spot, yes is breathe that it. WolvesBlade Shadow-Fox you strong yet? Yeah I am doing it. Lara's Shadow very worry said please be carefully my baby. Yeah no worries faith I do it. Please help! AAGGHHHH! Ha-ha! WolvesBlade shadow-Fox attack shadow blade down! AAAHHHH! Rex-Killer not strong power the blade cut down doom! NOOO! Pay for is that. Master name is Rape-Dinosaur is powerful dino.

Rape-Dinosaur next battle with...

Rape-Dinosaur power change break it now said doom Legend and WolvesBlade, Vampire. What! I can't be Legend Liger-zero why that did... Lara said who cares we power are self, booya the true Lara. Bianca said is pay for that now! Bianca attack bleach claw slump! Rape-Dinosaur sees attack feel it next crash rape! AAHHH! Lara's Shadow say Bianca what you think. On sorry brave stop him, but forgot you pals. Hey good Bianca but us piece the action him kick ass hard fast. Jade stick jojo weight around her start blast! Evil Lara come battle red darkness kick! AAAGGHHH! Chloe think do a plan now? What is! See up breathe close down, yea good. I doing and Gavin let go, wait please Chloe want doing it? If happen me. Please promise something protection your friends your heart. Sandra hope not happen you, you never know pal. Gavin help lots problem never forgot you Legend of Legend's. Rape-Dinosaur face Chloe Legend and Gavin the pirate fights, but wait for the stop breathe out. Sandra Legend light claw break his breathe so die crash Chloe and Gavin death with them rape-dinosaur.

The Death Chloe Legend and Gavin Pirate

Lara said who knew about it? Sandra said promise protection everyone close friend, we meet again someday. Master Darkness you pay the prize! Master Darkness fear his bones, wow very angry good news.

Now find Crush Armor-Spider is stop draw for good. Hope a change way around stop darkness pass.

Crush Armor-spider need help and Draw need it-Chapter 6

Draw say is end for you, because not save you. Draw attack sonic blast! Dodge is Lara's Shadow forgot about you. We there now, booya! Crush Armor-spider thanks great friends is end. Yes care him we together good way!

Draw is the end for him

Draw see two people died dinosaur, maharaja! Yes master darkness died friends more power through is end now. Sandra new for you just is far it over. Err... Lara said ready battle him. Draw attack nightmare cross! Jannie attack cold freeze claw! Start cut down hard, but draw strong warrior is darkness history. Lara power cold storm crash down, what hell does me? Nooo! I can't move, is point attack lots got you. Crush Armor-Spider attack tank mission fire! Draw lots hit so doom now. Lara's Shadow come him slump his body bad hurt down start blood bit. Evil Lara attack flame circle! Jade attack dragon roll! NOOOO! Why can't move need fight back? Amanda attack stone soul! AAAHHHH! Christina attack new ghostflamerangs fire down. Queen attack metal blade! Bianca attack spike flame! Amy and Lily attack flame inside door and green eco blast! Sandra Legend laser light claw final! Draw cut down hard again is history now! NOOO! He is defeated now Yes booya!

Master Darkness sign the hero's

Yes hero's brave defeated strong warrior darkness his back again maker it, so stronger ever, but your doom again, but root dragons good luck very dangerous. Please leave is placing death your friends. Sandra no never leave stand fight right way you monsters do want your joke around is serious time. Err... You died Legend maker sure it.

Tea Dragons City now

Lara said here tea Dragons City why cell like that? Evil Lara said the dragons stronger and dangerous cut half. Amanda said wow ready battle we have on. Sandra said think remove new friends something bad feels. Looks happen us, hope get him. Stand your heart is Lara Croft, Amanda, Lara's Shadow and Bianca, Jannie here the warrior heart flu early light remember that. If watch people need us friends soul Legend believe. But carefully master darkness user hateful on you. Okay understood pal. Huh, watch out? The Dragons attacks! Evil Lara said rock and lave dragons carefully shoot far away place power rock hiding burn down so quick the monsters. Jannie hate said is dragons user flame on me dodge quick on them my attack new Final under cut, but so dangerous Jannie. I don't care so do now. Jannie please don't doing it. Jannie ready monster said come for me now! Queen said you crazy now! Lara's Shadow JAAANNNNIEEE! Jannie did dodge and jump one dragon Final under cut quick down dragon, but think first around dragon destroy her, run for life so dangerous think. Lara's Shadow thinks what doing, see now. She start quick fast the stronger punch down stone rock is awesome three dragons down quick, but she know around quick flame down. Lara's Shadow feel end her, but Jannie dark claw attack! Jannie jump down so good said Lara's Shadow sorry okay pal. Lara's Shadow hit her face in said why you don't think is first in not jump the action. Jannie freaky out and start cry pain, what done you? Oh no again, just quite now, think my heart never did that so pay it. Lara why does that hurt you, sorry not think first pay it now, never talks me no more. Hey Dino a cave hiding rest need it, yes with rest good think is now. Sandra said Jannie we team think yourself friends. Yeah so quite be brave never do again. Oh you okay Jannie? Lara's Shadow worries badly happen you, but mad you, but she love you so much. Jannie said sorry Lara's Shadow know love me, but don't lost me, now on think happen heart go crazy you. Oh sweet Jannie on room spot, just got start. Lara said leave them alone. Sandra we sleep no worries Queen Watch us. Oh okay next is out Tea Dragons city part 2.

Wake up think happen everyone?

Jannie wake up last tell Lara's Shadow the other need them now! But where are they left? Lara feel trap open her eyes oh gosh where are we? Sandra can't wake up very weary inside her, what do her? Dragon come face said no worries so much Lara Croft is time darkness rules is different way. Amanda said never win, because light beat the dark. Yes remember that cut your head good never talk no more. The men come face other half, but misses is Jannie and Lara's Shadow. Yes know master is AAAAHHH! Hate you fail me, but Lara know me. Why want know? I am Draw is human inside a monster dangerous you got back life revenge, Err... Wish you death way. LOL! Jannie crash party shadow claw! Lara's Shadow said you miss us. Please help us now! Not happen is Shadow clone down. Oh yeah your pay now Lara's Shadow now. Hey leave her alone start piss off now shadow power change monster is WolvesRocket half dark and heart way stronger punch know weary enemy fear you out. The attack is unknown, just fear is Draw again. WolvesRocket attack shadow gold claw! Draw back off the attack picket blade! Sandra crash in blade claw down! AAAAGGGHHH! I defeated again, no master darkness give chance please. No chance is over now; find darkness pass stop you now! I see out group looks your eyes is mind for good. Jannie see him darkness through her heart, no way fall for you get way now! Sandra said go way now! Lara said get you master darkness check out find way weary spot no worry stop you! Master Darkness said your words scared me, never happen back off. MUHAHAHA! Jannie freaky out inside heart got me good, have do something not hurt me.

Tea Dragons City part 2

Sandra think go pass Groc death lava, just defeated lots dragons so quick hunter them stand together is one. Jannie feel weird said here dragons end quickly. Jade hey guys right time hope dragons pass hiding so dumb, if move fly quickly cut down. Lily pass rocks so see more dragons inside, watch out now! Evil Lara said dragon water nasty so attack water feel death carefully okay. Water Dragons come now! Christina said boomerangs way now! But Christina know catch water dragons, NOOO! Queen say Christina not lost you, if you died, do something. Please Legend carefully meets again someday, so take care. Oh okay meet again someday! Christina under water say thanks friend, but boom up for good! Queen said yes ready boom up the dragons, go now pass death Lava... Christina and Queen boom up user the power destroys the dragon s history.

Pass Groc death Lava-chapter 7

Evil Lara say Groc death Lava million monster attack no end so true power are you never give up right think. Lara's Shadow happen helps together, Agree! Bianca says what you doing now! Lily says what that! Amy watches your Lily so close master darkness, but you look up million monsters, huh? Jannie got evilness side, just pain for hero's. Lara's Shadow thinks master darkness control her eyes so bad side. Evil Lara so smart knows evilness around people, but need stop him for good. Huh under attack! Monsters attack sky and land battle war. Sandra attack monsters down, but other hero's attack something, but is end. Sandra hey attack are life, but need plan stop is? True need we Lily and Amy care it now go up freaky island move good luck? Amy and Lily so close hand said end evilness is world! AAAGGGHHHH! Sandra said Amy and Lily remember your heart. Master Darkness! HAHA!

Freaky Island Move

What freaky Island so pass quick way. Watch out! HA-ha please died now! Jannie stop is good heart here! Thinking about it nah! Jannie shadow claw and tank mission attack fun monster freaky good day. MUHAHAHAHA! Lara said stop Jannie care a friend. What friends not need anyone! Lara's Shadow want me love you please said that. Jannie liar you hate so much on make out you good it. You love that know well. Jannie not love never go way freaky dumb. People day know impression her good Lara's Shadow she my world partner and my friends know that. let go next freaky island move part 2.

Freaky Island Move part 2

Lara said what end here still long way... Lara's Shadow ready be fight now! What! Oh no! Jannie fight me again.

Jannie Darkness WolvesBlade Battle

Jannie shadow mist so weary down! I kill Lara's Shadow well forever! MUHAHAHA! You give up dude! Please stop need us if kill her she your partner need together forever feel her heart so close, just darkness feel no love stop! NOOO! Please Lara's Shadow talk her know doing it. Jannie not know that attack her face her said your heart need kiss my lip. Jannie freaky, but remember her feel go crazy heart start kiss her. Yes knew it your love find way booya! Master Darkness no can't believe it! Now end hero's your love make me sick! Jade down kill quick! NOOO! You betrayed died too. Now feel love does die your friend nothing changes way now! No, you understand nothing you kill is over now! AAAHHHH! Evil Lara said know happen please save earth died out you... died slow. Darm you pay the prize Devil!

Freaky Island Move part 3

Bianca said back again on six us face enemy never learn nothing, true it! Yeah feel like that, but carefully the future change not something. What mean! I tell later go head need place face devil real name know wait for us. Hey stop now! The robot LX-9 attack laser trap! Everyone dodge it attack together slump so hard! Wow that enemy has loser dumb times. Got now is portal so red place is now.

Next portal face death Devil-chapter 8

Hi people face me now! What doing destroy looks think light nothing. We stop you, but done people died slow and poor earth done you. Yes something past Legend's world so never change evilness. Huh? What the fuck you soul darkness life end! Jannie pay the world and is earth too. Yes so what! I sick with peace own know, evil around whatever go stop you one times. I maker is that rats. Let go head rust your face.

Final Battle

Devil said final attack laser everything so dodge quickly so hard. Sandra said attack laser claw! Lara power magic stone storm! Lara's Shadow quick shadow doom! Wow got ow! What that you doing! Jannie shadow fox blade! Devil dodge it attack crash slump! AAAHHHH! Oh gosh he stronger need off think it? Bianca said find weary Amanda. Yes final off now! Devil no weary hiding it again, sorry again! Jannie attack vanish blade attack! AAAHHHHH! NOOOO! I feel pain my soul, why that? The pain knows the true it. AAAGGGHHH! Sandra hey attack laser claw light! NOOO!

Defeated Devil, but happen now...

Devil said yes defeated do happen change desert earth died slow so pain monster hunter life carefully your friends be enemy quick past and future different together open doom and hope see your heart or darkness find you nothing it. AAAAHHHHH! The Lara and friends past and future together died out so change the hero's challenge hope around.

Lara Message:

Yes never give up your dream, but carefully you true your way!

Credits Good Characters:

Lara Croft Sandra Legend Lara's Shadow Jannie WolvesBlade Amanda Events Queen Bladez Christina Tasmanian Tiger Chloe Legend Gavin Pirate Amy Ranger Lily Legend In Jade Shauni Evil Lara Guard Angel Pastor Crush Armor-Spider

Evil Characters:

Armor Governor Freaky-Master Freak-King Lady Darkness Draw Guardian Smik Skin-Spider Black King-Spider Red Flame-Spider Sir two Head-Spider Crush Armor-Spider again Shadow Jojo-Spider Apocalypse-SpiderDragon Draw part 2 Dinosaur Dinosaur guard DinoWolf Dino-king T-Rex Flame Rex-Killer Rape-Dinosaur Dragons Draw part 3 Water Dragons Million monsters Jannie Darkness Robot LX-9 Master Darkness Devil

The power and transformers skill it!

Thanks for my story Begin 2009-2010 ends for now!

Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend 4 Mist Darkness of the Future next one...


End file.
